


The Rumor Mill

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cameos everywhere, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Yuri, Otabek, and handling all the gossip surrounding them.





	The Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, and this was so fun.

**Yura** : They called you JJ again. 

**Otabek** : Think that puts me at four blowjobs?

**Yura** : Five. One of the new guys in seniors called you JJ to MY FACE.

**Otabek** : Keep it at four. I'll owe you one for that.

**Yura** : TO MY FACE.

**Otabek:** I am no upping sympathy blowjobs just because it wasn't on a magazine cover.

**Yura:** Asshole.

 

*

 

**Beka** : Another picture of you from behind with people wondering who the cute girl was.

**Yuri** : OH COME ON.

**Yuri** : THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO CAN PICK MY ASS OUT FROM A LINEUP OF ONLY ASSES.

**Yuri** : AND I AM KNOWN FOR MY HAIR. 

**Yuri** : THIS IS BULLSHIT.

**Beka** : You should figure out how to braid your hair so it spells out 'fuck you.'

**Yuri** : I love you.

 

*

 

**Yura** : Ugh. Someone got a pic of Katsudon not smiling for a single second, and now there's rumors I'm sucking Viktor's dick. 

**Otabek** : How could you.

**Otabek** : At least stick to type and go for the dark-haired guy.

**Yura** : I change my mind. I no longer love you.

**Otabek** : Liar.

 

*

 

**Mila** : We're dating.

**Otabek** : Again?!

**Mila** : Yeah. I welcomed you back and cried or some shit.

**Otabek** : And Yura?

**Mila** : Shacking up with an Angel who is having his lovechild.

**Otabek** : Boring. They used that two stories ago.

**Mila** : I feel like I'm at least worth twin love children. 

**Otabek** : Absolutely.

 

*

 

**JJ** : One of us needs to change our hair. I'm tired of being confused for your boyfriend's boyfriend. 

**Otabek** : I had the cut first. 

**JJ** : I'm better known than you. 

**Otabek** : Outrank me next competition, and I'll flip you for it. 

**JJ** : Deal.

 

*

 

**Yurio** : Will you two fuckers quit making out on the goddamn ice? Some of us win gold there. 

**Yuuri** : Viktor saw the latest rumors about you and him. 

**Yurio** : Uuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhh.

**Yuuri** : And I beat you this time.

**Yurio** : Barely. 

**Yurio** : Tell Viktor he's gross. 

**Yuuri** : Of course.

**Yurio** : And congratulations.

**Yuuri** : Thank you. 

 

*

 

**Viktor** : YURIO! WILL OUR LOVE EVER BE REAL?!

**Yuri** : Fuck. You. 

**Viktor** : HOW WILL I EVER SURVIVE IF MY FIRST YUURI HAS LEFT ME AND I ONLY HAVE YOU.

**Yuri** : I will murder you. 

**Viktor** : PERHAPS I ONLY LOVE YOU BECAUSE I WON'T SAVE THE WRONG NAME DURING SEX.

**Yuri** : I'm gonna cut off your penis. 

 

*

 

**Leo** : I just yelled at a guy in the locker room because he claimed you were dating some blonde chick.

**Leo** : I recognized Yuri by his ass. 

**Leo** : You owe me a beer.

**Otabek** : We're both in Germany next month, yes?

**Leo** : Yeah.

**Otabek** : Consider it done.

 

*

 

**Beka** : Nothing in the papers this week. 

**Yuri** : Wanna fake a fight?

**Beka** : How about a nice date?

**Yuri** : awww, you like me.

**Beka** : I would hope so. 

**Yuri** : Date sounds good. 

**Yuri** : Love you.

**Beka** : Love you.


End file.
